Ending To Miracle
by L-Uira
Summary: -Tao masih sama, ia amnesia. Kris berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Tao dengan mengajaknya ketempat-tempat yang sering keduanya kunjungi. hingga akhirnya Kris lelah dengan perjuangannya/'Mianhae, Tao, gege harus kembali ke Kanada'/ dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menolong keduanya/ "sedikit keajaiban untuk mengakhiri ujian cinta mereka hanya hadiah kecil untuk usaha mereka"/


**ENDING TO Miracle**

**-****THE CANDIES MIRACLE 1 : SEQUEL****-**

By : L-Uira

Disclaimer : seluruh cast yang berada disini

Milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua masing-masing,

Dan milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Rated : T

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao – Tao

Kris Wu – Kris

Kim Joon Myeon – Suho

Zhang Yi Xing – Lay

Genre : Romance, Drama and Supernatural (sedikit!)

Summary :

–Tao masih sama, ia amnesia. Kris berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Tao dengan mengajaknya ketempat yang sering keduanya kunjungi. Hingga Kris akhirnya lelah dengan perjuangannya, satu cara yang masih terpikirkan olehnya/"Tao, mianhae, gege harus kembali ke Canada"/"Gege..."/karena memberi satu keajaiban untuk akhir sebuah ujian cinta, bukan masalah gratis, khusus untuk mereka si pejuang cinta–

Warning :

Boys Love-Yaoi, AU (Alternate Universe),

Typo bertebaran, cerita absurd, sedikit romance(?),

sedikit menyangkut-pautkan sihir, garing, alur kecepetan, dll.

Don't Like,

Just klik back,

Or

don't read !

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah minggu pagi yang cerah. Tiga hari setelah insiden amnesia yang dialami Tao, dan selama tiga hari itu pula keadaan Kris berangsur-angsur membaik. Kini Kris bahkan sudah sangat sehat, sehingga ia begitu bersemangat untuk mengajak Tao jalan-jalan.

"Pagi, Tao-ah" sapa Kris dengan suara cerah, sedangkan Tao terlihat menikmati sarapan paginya ditemani Lay disampingnya.

"Pagi, Kris-ge" Tao membalas sapaan Kris dengan suara tak kalah semangat.

Menurut Tao, mereka berdua baru saja saling mengenal, tapi anehnya Tao merasa nyaman di dekat Kris. Dan entah kenapa, tiap berdekatan dengan Kris, Tao merasa sangat bahagia dan sangat merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, mengapa ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Kris.

Tao pernah beberapa kali mencoba mengingat masa lalunya, tapi nihil. Tao tak mendapati hal apapun kecuali selembar ingatan putih bersih di kepalanya. Ia bahkan masih harus membiasakan diri memanggil Suho sebagai hyungnya.

Suho jauh lebih bingung dengan keadaan Tao saat ini. Tao tak mengalami shock berlebih hingga ia bisa sampai amnesia. Kemarin Tao hanya shock ringan, itupun hanya sebentar.

Sedangkan Lay, berusaha merawat Tao sebaik mungkin, dan sambil berdoa agar Tao lekas sembuh dan kembali mengingat dirinya, dan keluarganya. Yang terpenting adalah Tao mengingat Kris, kekasih hatinya.

"Ohya, hari ini gege ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, Tao-ah" ucap Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Jinja? Kita akan jalan-jalan kemana, ge?"Tao menanyai Kris layaknya anak kecil yang begitu polos. Ya, Tao begitu banyak mengalami perubahan. Dia kini menjadi begitu polos terhadap banyak hal. Dia menyukai hal-hal baru yang ia lakukan, dan suka sekali menanti hal-hal baru lainnya yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kita nanti ke Taman bermain, bagaimana?"Kris sengaja menawari Tao tempat tersebut, karena tempat tersebut adalah salah satu tempat kencan favorit Tao dan Kris.

"Ne, ne, Tao mau. Kalau begitu Tao siap-siap dulu" balas Tao, lalu menyudahi acara makannya dan cepat-cepat berlari kekamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Tao, makananmu belum habis, panda" seru Lay dengan suara membujuk, tapi Tao tak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

Lay hanya menghembuskan napas lesu. Tao yang sekarang lebih manja dan kekanakan. Tapi tak jarang hal itu membuat Lay terhibur dari penatnya pekerjaannya sebagai staff Seoul Medical Center.

"Kau tahu, ge? Tao sangat senang ketika kau mengajaknya pergi" ucap Lay membuka pembicaraan antara ia dengan Kris.

"Ne, dia seperti anak kecil yang diberi mainan, sangat gembira ketika aku mengajaknya pergi" sahut Kris sambil membayangkan wajah bahagia Tao kemarin saat ia membelikannya es krim rasa coklat dan sebuah boneka panda berukuran sedang.

"Apa kau tahu penyebab Tao amnesia? Kurasa itu bukan karena shock, ge! Pasti ada hal lainnya yang membuatnya hilang ingatan"Lay mulai melencengkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih sensitif bagi Kris.

"Ne, aku juga sebelumnya berharap Tao bisa mengingatku lagi, dan juga kalian berdua, Lay, terutama kakak Tao, Suho-hyung. Tapi entah bagaimana cara menyadarkannya, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya"komentar Kris dengan suara sedikit lemah. Dia banyak fikiran akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi semenjak orangtuanya bertengkar hebat 2 hari lalu karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Kris.

"Bersabarlah ge, kau tahu kan, orang yang bersabar pasti mendapat balasan yang setimpal" nasihat Lay sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil menanggapi nasihat Lay.

"Gomawo, Lay-ah"sahut Kris, lalu membalik badannya ketika Tao mengatakan bahwa ia sudah siap. Keduanya pun berangkat menuju taman bermain di dekat pusat kota.

.

"Tao, kalau sudah sampai, kau nanti ingin naik apa?" tanya Kris membuka keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Mm, sebenarnya Tao ingin es krim strawbery."jawab Tao dengan nada riang, lalu sebelah tangannya keluar dari kaca jendela mobil. Desir angin merambati kemeja biru tua yang Tao kenakan. Membuat tangannya sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Tapi Tao menyukainya.

"Hanya itu? Mungkin kau ingin yang lain?"tanya Kris masih dengan usaha pendekatannya pada Tao.

"Hm... apa, ya? Mungkin... senyum cerah Kris-ge"gumam Tao sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa sebagian besar tubuh atasnya- termasuk wajah manisnya yang terlihat polos.

"Hn? Kau bilang apa tadi?"Kris sedikit tersentak kaget saat Tao menucap 'senyum cerahnya', sedikit salah tingkah lebih tepatnya.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu tentang ku, Tao-ah?" tanya Kris dengan semangat penuh menggebu-gebu.

"Hah?memangnya tadi aku mengatakan apa ge?"tanya Tao dengan wajah innocent yang sering membuat Kris kalut dengan senyumnya.

"Eh, aniyo, lupakan saja. Ohya, sebentar lagi kita sampai"jawab Kris sedikit gugup, dan mendesah lesu. Gagal lagi, padahal dia sudah hampir bisa membuat Tao paling tidak mengingat tentangnya sedikit saja. Tapi kemudian Tao tak mengingatnya. Kris tersenyum hambar, lalu membelokkan mobil ferrarinya memasuki gerbang taman bermain yang sudah berada didepan mata.

Tao memandang kagum pada keelokan halaman depan taman bermain tersebut. Disana juga ada beberapa pedagang yang menjajakan dagangan mereka. Membuat Tao semakin senang dan tertarik dengan taman bermain yang dijanjikan Kris.

Matanya menangkap siluet kedai es krim di ujung halaman. Tao berlari menuju kedai tersebut. Kris tersenyum kecil dibelakang Tao, sembari mengikuti langkah cepat Tao.

Begitu memasuki kedai es krim yang biasa Kris dan Tao kunjungi, keduanya memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap wahana kincir angin di dalam area taman bermain.

'Itukan bangku favorit Tao? Apa Tao mulai mengingat sedikit masa lalunya?!' Kris membatin seraya berdo'a agar Tao mungkin sedikit mengingat tentang kenangan mereka dibangku panjang tersebut.

"Kris-ge, Tao ingin es krim Chocolat-vanilla"ucap Tao dengan suara yang lembut. Mirip dengan Tao yang Kris kenal 3 hari yang lalu.

"Ne, gege pesankan dulu"sahut Kris dengan suara yang cerah, tak kalah lembut dari suara Tao.

Tao sedikit memicing begitu matanya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang tengah merangkul mesra pemuda lainnya yang berdiri sejajar disampingnya. Keduanya memakan es krim dari satu gelas. Membuat lovey-dovey kentara sekali menguar dari keduanya. Sedikit kernyitan didahinya, membuat Tao sedikit bingung.

Dia sempat merasa familiar dengan tingkah dua sejoli sejenis itu. Rasanya dia juga pernah melakukan hal itu, tapi dia tak ingat dengan siapa dan dimana.

"Tao-Tao, es krimmu datang"suara berat Kris yang terkesan lembut membuyarkan lamunan Tao. Tao sedikit mendongak, lalu mengernyit heran saat Kris meletakkan semangkuk sedang es krim chocolat-vanilla diatas meja.

"Kenapa hanya satu, ge?" tanya Tao dengan suara polos. Lagi-lagi Kris harus menelan kekecewaannya mengetahui Tao masih belum mengingat tentang kenangannya di kedai es krim tersebut.

Biasanya, mereka berdua akan memesan satu es krim porsi sedang untuk dimakan berdua. Lalu kembali memesannya lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena Kris ingin berduaan dengan Tao lebih lama di kedai es krim tersebut. tapi mungkin untuk saat ini, Kris harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermesraan dengan Tao. Karena Tao belum ingat tentang Kris, dan status hubungan mereka berdua.

"Eh, itu untuk berdua, tidak apa kan, Tao?"Kris berusaha susah payah menahan rasa gugup dalam ucapannya.

"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa-apa, ayo, lebih baik dimakan sekarang, ge"balas Tao senang, lalu perlahan tangannya menggenggam sendok es krim di mangkuk tersebut, dan meraup sesendok kecil es krim berwarna coklat-putih itu kedalam sendok yang dipegangnya.

Merasakan lelehan manis bercampur aroma lembut vanilla, membuat Tao tersenyum lebih lebar. Manisnya krim chocolat-vanilla yang dingin seakan membuatnya ketagihan. Dia menyendoknya sekali lagi. Membuat sedikit krim tersebar barantakan disepanjang bibir kucingnya.

Mengulas senyum lucu, tangan Kris mulai terangkat. Bergerak menuju sudut bibir Tao, lalo terdorong mengikuti lengkung bibir berwarna merah muda memikat itu. Sekedar membersihkan lelehan krim dingin rasa coklat dibibir Tao, lalu Kris menelan krim dingin ditangannya tersebut.

Rasanya masih manis, sedikit lebih manis, karena tambahan rona merah-muda di kedua pipi chubby Tao. Keduanya saling memandang dalam satu garis lurus tak bercelah. Membuat manik sepasang onyx dan hazel itu menyatu dalam sebuah ingatan kecil manis yang mereka tanam barusan.

"Kau tahu, Tao, apa arti kehadiranmu dalam hidup fana-ku ini?"Kris mulai tergerak hatinya untuk kembali membuat Tao mengingat tentang dirinya.

"Aniyo. Tao tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Menurut Kris-ge, apa arti Tao bagi Kris-ge?"kali ini, kilat cinta sedikit membayangi keping onyx Tao, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Kau adalah kekasih terindah gege, Tao! Kau kekasih gege, yang paling ingin gege jaga kemurniannya" jawab Kris dengan suara mantap. Dia menarik tangan Tao kedalam genggamannya dengan lembut.

Tao tampak mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Kris, lalu kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan, tapi itu bagai hantaman telak untuk Kris. Dia sadar, Tao masih cukup asing dengan kata 'kekasih', karena Tao belum mengingat sepenuhnya tentang dirinya. Kris kembali tersenyum hambar, lalu memeluk Tao erat.

"Gege menyayangimu, Tao. Sangat menyayangimu" ucap Kris sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh ramping yang ia rengkuh tersebut. merasakan ketenangan semu yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan mentalnya kembali.

"Tao juga menyayangi gege" jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tao terdengar begitu ambigu di telinga Kris. Dan kali ini, Kris tersenyum lemah. Berusaha sabar menghadapi rasa kecewa yang kembali memenuhi dadanya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dari kedai es krim tersebut, Tao merengek meminta naik kincir angin raksasa. Dia begitu ingin melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dipagi hari dari atas sangkar raksasa berwarna perak platina tersebut. Kris menyetujuinya. Ia juga sudah lama tak menaiki wahana yang satu itu.

"Kris-ge, lihat! Disana ada sungai yang indah sekali" ucap Tao sambil memuji salah satu karya tuhan yang paling indah di Seoul, sungai Han.

"Ne, sungai itu memang indah. Kita sering kesana Tao" jawab Kris dengan wajah bersemu, mengingat ciuman pertama mereka di tepi sungai Han 2 tahun lalu.

"Sering kesana? Tapi kenapa Tao tak mengingatnya, ya?"gumam Tao, berusaha menggali memorinya yang kemungkinan besar terkubur sesuatu di dalam kepalanya.

"Lain kali kau pasti akan mengingatnya, Tao" Kris menjawab gumaman Tao tadi dengan suara yang lebih bijak. Membuat Tao menoleh kearah Kris, sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ne, Tao janji. Tao pasti mengingatnya, ge"balas Tao sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, yang pasti selain wajah Kris yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat tampan terkena sedikit silau matahari siang.

Keduanya lalu diam, menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta. Tao sibuk mengagumi pemandangan kota Seoul dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, sementara Kris gundah dengan pikirannya. Disatu sisi, dia ingin Tao segera mengingatnya, lalu mereka akan bertunangan sebelum orangtua Kris memaksa Kris untuk segera pulang ke Canada meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang berada disana.

Saat Kris sibuk melamun, Tao terlihat asyik memandangi wajah rupawan Kris dalam rentang jarak yang tak begitu jauh. Bahkan bisa terbilang sangat dekat, karena hanya berjarak 30 cm.

"Gege tampan, ya" Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris dengan suara lucunya yang terdengar menggemaskan. Mau tak mau Kris tersadar, dan mencubit kedua pipi Tao gemas. Keduanya pun tertawa lebar atas insiden tersebut.

.

.

.

Baru saat jam makan siang tiba, Tao dan Kris beranjak menuju salah satu caffe yang terletak tak jauh dari wahana komidi putar. Tao lagi-lagi membujuk Kris untuk makan siang di depan sebuah jendela yang menghadap wahana tenang, seperti komidi putar raksasa di depannya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Tao-ah?" tanya Kris sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tao yang terlihat asyik memandangi komidi putar raksasa didepan jendela caffe.

"Ah, sama seperti gege saja"jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komidi putar tersebut. Kris tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Tao. Lalu, Kris memesan dua porsi beef steak dan dua gelas jus apel.

Merilekskan tubuh sejenak, sembari melihat-lihat dekorasi caffe yang terlihat baru dibuka tersebut Kris pilih untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Caffe dengan nama Blossom Orchid ini memiliki dekorasi unik, dimana segala kursi-meja yang digunakan para tamunya terbuat dari kayu rotan alami, dan pinggiran meja yang berbentuk jamur diukir sulur-sulur berbentuk bunga mawar. Cahayanya remang-remang karena diterangi oleh lilin-lilin mungil yang lucu. Apalagi suasana hari yang mendung, membuat suasana didalam caffe terasa seperti malam hari.

Dinding caffe sebagian besar didominasi warna biru laut yang kalem dan menenangkan, dengan sedikit sapuan kuas merah pada bagian beberapa lukisan bunga mawar di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Di meja sebelah, Kris melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan dress anak-anak warna pink selutut, wajah gadis itu sedikit tertutupi topi lebarnya. Di depan gadis kecil itu, ada sestoples penuh permen berwarna-warni. Kris mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, rasanya dia mengenal gadis kecil itu.

Begitu pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka berdua, Tao segera mengalihkan fokusnya untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Keduanya menikmati makan siang mereka dengan damai dan tenang.

.

.

Puas bermain ditaman bermain seharian itu, Kris dan Tao akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Tao terlihat sedikit diam dari biasanya. Maklum, Tao yang sekarang tak begitu tahu banyak hal menarik disekelilingnya untuk dijadikan bahan cerita. Jadi hanya keheningan menggigil yang melingkupi mobil ferrari hitam yang ditumpangi Kris dan Tao.

"Tao-ah, apa kau kedinginan?"tanya Kris sambil tetap fokus menyetir kemudi mobil.

Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari Tao, Kris-pun menoleh kearah samping. Dan lekuk bibirnyapun membentuk seulas senyum gemas saat dilihatnya Tao tengah tertidur pulas dikursinya. Terkekeh kecil, Kris berusaha menjangkau sebuah selimut di jok belakang.

Usahanya sedikit gagal karena tanganya belum mampu menjangkau ujung selimut tersebut. tapi Kris tak menyerah, kepalanya menengok sedikit lama kebelakang, lalu tangannya yang panjang terulur menarik selimut berwarna putih tersebut.

Tepat saat akan menyelimuti tubuh Tao, suara klakson kendaraan mengagetkannya, disusul bunyi tabrakan keras.

Mobil Kris hilang kendali, lalu menabrak sebuah pohon beringin besar yang berada dipinggir jalan. Sementara mobil truk yang dihindarinya tadi banting stir hingga tergelincir di jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan mobil Kris.

Kepala Kris hanya terbentur kemudi mobilnya sedikit. Hanya luka lecet. Sementara Tao terbangun dari tidurnya, karena keningnya sempat beradu kekuatan dengan dashboard mobil beberapa detik. Menyebabkan luka lebam kecil di kening masing-masing.

"Tao-ah, kau tak apa?"tanya Kris saat luka kecil didahi Tao mengeluarkan setetes darah.

"Ne, gwenchana, ge. Apa gege terluka?"balas Tao lalu meraba pelan dahi Kris.

"Ah,ne, gwenchana. Gege baik-baik saja Tao. Syukurlah, kau tak terluka parah"desis Kris penuh syukur, lalu memeluk Tao erat-erat.

'Mianhae Tao, gege mungkin memang harus kembali ke Canada'suara batin itu terdengar menyakitkan, tapi hanya satu orang yang tahu tentangnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Suho melarang Tao bertemu dengan Kris selama satu minggu penuh. Dan itu berhasil membuat Tao menjadi anak yang keras kepala, dan tak mau menurut.

Seperti pagi ini, Tao benar-benar menolak untuk ikut sarapan bersama Suho dan Lay. Dia beralasan tidur saat Lay mencoba membuka pintu kamar Tao yang terkunci. Suho hanya bisa menghela napas lesu melihat aksi marah Tao yang ia lancarkan selama tujuh hari ini.

Tao sama sekali tak mau bertemu Suho, hanya mau ditemui Lay. Tak ingin keluar kamar. Sehabis bangun, Tao akan langsung mandi dan tidur lagi, sampai Lay memasuki kamarnya untuk menyuapi Tao sarapan pagi, makan siang ataupun makan malam.

Tao bahkan tak menyahuti pertanyaan yang Suho lempar kepadanya saat Tao sedang makan dengan Lay. Lay sebenarnya sudah berusaha membujuk Suho untuk mempertemukan Tao dengan Kris. Tapi Suho menolaknya.

Hingga suatu pagi Kris memberi kabar bahwa ia akan segara meninggalkan Korea untuk ke Canada. Tao yang mendengarnya pun histeris, dan nekat naik taksi menuju bandara hanya dengan piyama tidur dan sendal rumah.

Suho dan Lay mengejar Tao. Tapi keduanya kehilangan Tao saat Tao berlari ke tikungan menuju terminal keberangkatan.

.

.

"KRIS-GE... KRIS-GEGE..."seruan Tao serasa mengoyak lautan manusia diterminal keberangkatan tersebut. Membuat beberapa petugas bandara berniat mengamankan Tao, tapi seakan ada sekat yang melindunginya, Tao bebas menerjang para staff bandara yang berusaha menahan langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya Tao terhenti di depan Kris yang tampak tengah dicegati seorang gadis kecil bertopi lebar dengan gaun pink selututnya.

"Itu satu keajaiban, untuk orang-orang yang memperjuangkan cinta mereka, Kris-oppa" bisik gadis itu sambil berlari kebelakang Kris. Kris langsung menengok kebelakang, bermaksud melihat gadis kecil itu lagi.

Dibelakangnya, gadis itu terlihat mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Tao-oppa, ini hadiahmu. Kau suka permen blueberry bukan?!" ucap gadis kecil itu, lalu meletakkan sebuah permen berwarna biru muda yang masih terbungkus segel dengan rapi. Begitu Tao menggenggam permen itu, sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan menguar dari tangannya, lalu bercipratan keluar mengenai dahinya, mambuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Tao, Tao-ah? Kau kenapa, chagiya? Hei?"Kris benar-benar linglung untuk saat ini, karena tiba-tiba Tao menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya erat. Tak tega, Kris pun memeluk Tao, sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Tao dengan harapan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diderita Tao.

"Tao, Tao-chagiya? "Kris terus merapalkan nama Tao bagaikan merapalkan doa agar Tao berhenti meronta dan menrintih kesakitan. Lalu Tao mulai tenang. Sakit dikepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dan sembuh.

"Kris-ge? Kau kah Kris-ge?"tanya Tao sambil memegangi kedua pipi tirus Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ne, Tao. Ada apa chagiya? Apa kau masih kesakitan?" tanya Kris, masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya pada kekasih nya tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kris-ge? Kau sembuh dari koma mu?"tanya Tao dengan berurai airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Ta-Tao? Kau sudah mengingatku? Kau ingat bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"tanya Kris buru-buru, karena dia merasa doanya hampir dikabulkan.

"Ne, chagiya. Dan itu semua berkatmu" balas Tao sambil ternyum manis.

"Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao. Jangan tinggalkan aku, baby!"

"Wo ye ai ni, Kris-gege. Tao janji!"

Di sisi lainnya, seorang gadis kecil memakai dress pink selutut yang tadi memberi Tao sebuah permen ajaib, tersenyum kecil melihat adegan haru tadi.

"Tak masalah, jika satu keajaiban digunakan untuk mengakhiri ujian kalian. Karena ini hadiah dariku, untuk mereka yang berjuang untuk cinta" gumam gadis kecil tadi, sambil tersenyum simpul memperhatikan kedua sejoli yang berpelukan mesra ditengah koridor ruang pemberangkatan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

END!

Gomawo untuk seluruh readers yang berkenan membaca fanfict pertama saya ini, dan khususnya untuk readers yang mereview cerita saya ini. Ini sequel untuk **The candies miracle **series pertama. saya benar-benar semangat dan senang dengan responnya. Bener-bener khansamhamnida, untuk para readers yang masih mau nungguin **the candies miracle** series berikutnya.

Salam damai, KrisTao Shipper ^^


End file.
